Last Taste
by AzureLies
Summary: Even though it's the middle of the battle, even though he's trying to take his life, Chika can't help but wonder what else Shiba could do to him as his tongue runs up his chest... ChikaxShiba


Disclaimer - I don't own Zombie-Loan or the affiliated characters.

**PPPPPPPPPPPP**

Last Touch

**PPPPPPPPPPPP**

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE**: Spoilers for Anime Episode 5 or 6, and Manga Chapter 16. Also, this is not kiddy material below. Read at your own discretion.

**PPPPPPPPPPPP**

He kneeled down and leaned forward, hoisting his victim up by the lapels of his shirt.

_Look at me with those rebellious eyes_…

"I want to see…the way you look at the friend you trust…"

…_Make my life exciting_…

But he could only stare in utter horror as the pink appendage flickered against his bloodied skin.

"…while he _tortures_ you…"

"Wh-_why_?"

Something hard was rubbing against his lower regions, something he couldn't acknowledge. Everything was unclear, blurred by contrasting emotions. All Chika could concentrate on was the pink tongue that retreated back into his friend's mouth. The faint trail of saliva it had left on his chest was still fresh and cold as a faint breeze passed.

"Sh-_Shiba_!" He nearly choked on his own saliva as the said boy's teeth dug into his skin, piercing it. Blood flowed freely from his neck, but all that was stopped by Shiba, who gently lapped it all up.

Chika winced, trying to withstand the pain. "Shiba," he mustered out through the pain. "What…are…you doing?"

With each lick, Chika found himself jerking under Shiba, trying fruitlessly to escape his situation. The emotions he felt were new, frighteningly dangerous, but intriguing. He lifted his hips slightly, trying to increase the friction between their clothed groins, hoping to increase the pleasurable feeling.

His experiment was a great success, he realized, as his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open slightly. Shiba, too, felt it; he raised his head, trying to keep his breath steady as he applied more pressure, effectively pressing Chika into the hard ground. The silver-haired boy gritted his teeth at the feeling of his pants tightening. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe, he realized, watching Shiba, who was inches away from his face. "Shiba," Chika mustered out, already out of breath. "I-I…"

_A-a-ah_…

His hips jerked upward as the cold item touched his naked cock. A half-scream escaped Chika; Shiba let out a deep chuckle. Panicking, Chika reached down immediately to stop the other boy, but instead stopped himself when he came to his senses briefly.

"Nnngh…Shiba, don't…I can't…my hand," Chika managed to murmur, taking heavy breaths in between words as he tried to remind the other boy of his shot hand. The persons of Michiru and Shito were not recalled at all; Chika was completely lost in fighting the haze - or rather, fighting to keep the haze - of pleasure. "I…d-don't…please," he begged, trying to master his breathing.

But Shiba didn't stop there. Instead, smiling, he removed his hand from its place on Chika's cock and reached up to place Chika's hands above his silver hair. "Chika…" he murmured, licking the wound he had created earlier while locking eyes with the other boy. "…we don't need _your_ hands to have fun…"

"B-but that's…" Chika let out a choked cry as Shiba reached down with a hand again to stroke Chika's shaft. This time, he was not interrupted as he gently stroked down the length in such a slow manner it was almost painful for the boy under him.

"…by the time I'm done with you, you'll be _crying_, Chika," Shiba told the boy, continuing the slow pace as he took the other hand and ripped through the buttons of Chika's shirt. "_Chika_…"

His eyes fluttered shut as his breathing became more labored. So heavy was his breathing that he could not even muster out Shiba's name. Chika let out a whimper instead, raising his hips into Shiba's hands.

There was no doubt he wanted this.

The hand was slowing down even further now. The silver-haired boy struggled to create more friction, but it became more difficult when Shiba locked Chika's legs with his own, restraining the smaller boy. That pink tongue flickered out again as Shiba leaned down, briefly touching Chika's cheek several times. The silver-haired boy let out a groan, did his best to relax. "Shiba..._please_..."

"I want you begging, Chika..._crying_, begging..." Gentle kisses were placed on his neck. "Keep your eyes open...I want you to _watch_ me..."

..._I want to see...the way you look at the friend you trust...while he tortures you_...

His eyes were clouded with lust when he reopened them at Shiba's command. "Shiba..."

There was a smirk that tugged up the lips of his mutinous friend. "..._cry,_ Chika," he whispered, undoing the restraints that held back Chika's length. "At a time like this...that's something you should do..."

Again, he caught sight of the appendage flickering against his sensitive skin. Chika let out a cry of surprise and raised his hips involuntarily; it did him little good, however, when he was weighed down by Shiba's hands.

"..._Don't move_...unless you want me to stop," he warned before taking the tip into his mouth. Chika bit his lower lip and restlessly threw his head back, panting.

"Sh-Shiba," he whimpered, unable to withstand the painfully slow pace of the other boy's tongue. "Don't..._tease_..." His stomach was boiling, he was throbbing all over, his erection especially. "Shiba!"

Yet as quickly as he was taken into the boy's mouth, he was neglected the warmth. Shiba slowly pressed a kiss against the base of Chika's length before running his tongue up to the tip.

"_Shiba_..." He let out a groan as more pressure was applied to his sensitive organ. _Shi_...

"_Chika_..."

"Nngh..." He could feel the tongue swirl around the tip again and again, teasing him endlessly. Chika threw his head back and clawed at the ground fruitlessly. More warmth enveloped his cock as Shiba took him in further, took him in whole. Chika shot a weak look in the other boy's direction, letting out a faint whimper as he watched the head bob up and down before letting his eyes slip shut. That feeling was building up at the bottom of his stomach, so warm...so...

"_Chika_."

A gunshot sounded. With some difficulty, he opened his eyes again, blinking rapidly with the realization that the pleasurable pressure that had been applied to his lower regions was now gone.

"_Ah...It hurts_!"

"_Shito_!"

His eyes widened momentarily. _Shiba, Michiru...they're_...

Shiba was no longer there in front of him.

_Just a daydream, just a daydream...forget it, forget it_...

...yet as the light wind blew past them, he could feel the skin across which the tongue had trailed become cold.

Yellow eyes turned to a limp hand, realizing the only possible course of action. _What would have been, Shiba...? If you hadn't done this_...

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**A/N** - Forgive me for the crap ending (I'm really bad at wrapping things up, so of course, this ended up like this...but seriously, there's a total lack of Shiba in this fandom...!!!

If you find any mistakes or corrections that need to be made, or have any suggestions in general, please suggest them politely.

-Azure-


End file.
